ID: Zuse ( Zeus )
|- ! Abilities ---- |- | |} |} Eyes: Red/white Story It has always been assumed that on the 7th day of creation, God rested. In truth, day seven was the Day of Balance. A concept was created and developed into five very different parts, each of which were equally important to maintain the calibration of the universe. These conceptual beings were molded as five hooded men, each representing an aspect of creation. War wore the Green Hood dedicated to emulate the need for mortal conflict. The primary directive of this being allowed it to cause aggravation and strife where needed, to counter balance Peace. He was represented as the avatar of Nature and Nature's wrath. Peace wore the White Hood. He was created as a direct counterpart to War, often resolving the instigated conflicts with negotiations and treaties. Peace was the first step on the road to Life. He was represented as the avatar of Reality itself. The Golden Hood was worn by Life, who was the culmination and aspiration of Peace. All living things would evolve and flourish through the tranquility that Peace would provide. As the avatar of the elements on earh he was the only thing keeping the planet into 1 peice. Death, appearing as the Purple Hood was the bane, but also the savior, of Life. When Life provided too much, when Life could not sustain itself even through Peace, Death would come. Civilizations would fall so that new ones may rise. The old washed away so that the new may come. As the life started in light, Death, the avatar of darkness, would take over as the true end. The Strongest of them all, The Judgment wore the Black hood. He represented the balance between all the other 4 hooded men. It was Judgment that provided the necessary wisdom to prevent War from overpowering Peace, to disallow Death to conquer Life. Judgment would be tasked to maintain the balance for an unimaginable measure of time until the Day of Final Judgment. He as the punisher of sins and the ultimate balance between good and evil was the avatar of Divine Judgment and Vengeance The legend of the Final Judgment The Day of Final Judgment refers to as the End of Time, when Heaven would open the Golden gates and send wrath of the Five Concepts of Creation upon the mortal world for five years. The first to arrive would be War, bringing with it a year of destruction and chaos. Cities would crumble, nations would die, nature would finnaly have it's vengeance over the himans, and soon after, Death would follow. The second year would be the Year of Death. Unstoppable and powerful, Death would claim many. In the wake of Death, those few left into the ruins of the earth would seek to find Peace. Peace would claim the third year, granting comfort and happiness to those few left who sought it's embrace. With the returned tranquility, once again Life would return. Year four belonged to Life. In the wake of War, in the shadow of Death, and from the Gift of peace, Life would emerge bearing fruit for all those still alive. Mountains would move, oceans would merge before the eyes of the men kind. The fifth and final year, was the year of Judgment. The Black Hooded Man would be the Harbinger of God's cleansing victory, the vessel by which the Holy would be saved, and the executioner by which the wicked would be damned. After Judgment, God would rule, and Creation would be perfect. The Story How they came to the DC universe ' ' In another world, in another time, Judgment had come to the world, the End Times had arrived. However, due to a reality altering paradox wave created by the actions of another world in yet another time, the Five Concepts of Creation were hurled through time and space, arriving in the DC universe. Each the Concepts were transported to a different destination throughout space and time. Judgment was cast into the mortal world, where it was confronted by the Spectre, God's Spirit of Vengeance. The Spectre explained that due to the actions of the future versions of two mortals named Lex Luthor and Batman, the very fabric of reality had become corrupted. Rifts such as the one that consumed the Five Concepts of Creation had appeared all throughout God's Creation. Judgment found that it's power had been significantly weakened, due to the fact that it had been force to reside on a mortal plane in a reality where the End Times had not occurred, though Spectre believed the corruption of the time stream would allow it's power to gradually return. The Spectre explained that corruption was not part of God's plan and that all divine beings must attempt to rectify the disastrous events that had caused the fracturing of reality. The limitations God placed on divinity in this universe required all heavenly beings to bond to a mortal host. But for Judgment, The Spectre chose a human with a brave heart full of kindness that would be merged with the Judgment. The name of the human was Alex Zuse. The Spectre brought Zuse to the Justice League of America and explained the situation in full to them. The JLA welcomed the extra help, and quickly assigned him to several missions while they planned the final battle against Lex Luthor that would hopefully save reality. At the Nexus of Reality, Zuse and his newfound allies were eventually able to stop Lex Luthor's plan and restore the time stream, thus restoring all of Creation to its rightful state. After the battle, Zuse spoke to The Spectre about locating the other four Concepts of Creation and returning to his reality. Spectre informed Zuse that his reality had unfortunately been erased when the timeline purged itself of anomalies. Spectre also revealed that he had been unable to locate the other four Concepts, stating that they were scattered through time and space. The Spectre claimed that God had indeed intended for this to happen. The plan had been altered to reflect the alterations caused by the time stream disturbances. Unlike before, where each universe had it's own End Times, now there would be one, only one, Day of Judgment, for all realities. This day would come when the Five Concepts of Creation would be reunited. Upon that day, the Creations would merge to form the Ultimate Judgment, the true end. But the jurney of Zuse didn't end here. In the life of the mortal human that the Spectre chose for Judgment, there was a really important person that Zuse loved very much. After the battle the energy of the paradox changed some things in the timeline of Zuse, it wiped the woman that Zuse cared for out of reality but the memory still continued to live in him. Firstly overcomed by rage Zuse destroyed and collapsed the nexus.But then the sorrow overcame Zuse and he decided to disapair and let everyone think that he was destroyed with the Nexus. At this day there is a myth that a dark figure is hiding near the church in Gotham where the criminals mysteriously disappeared. Untill the day where Judgment will saparate from his host, untill the day of the Final Judgment, Zuse will be a dark phantom, a vangeful spirit, a true legend of vengeance Transcendence Five years after collapse of the Nexus, Zuse decided that he could not live with a heavy sorrow onto his soul anymore. He looked at the heavens and saw hope. What could be the only cure other than solitude. Zuse flew up and flew in the unknown hoping to find the inner peace he was looking for. After years of endless wandering through the cold heavens he got on a cold planet, that alone like him was orbiting a star. He decided to stay there and live in peace and solitude, alone and far from any civilization. And like the prophecy has told us the final judgment will arrive and the day was nigh. Zuse saw how his dark armor was changing and stated to project pure light energy. Full with endless power he lost his consciousness and the real Judgment took over. He was now prepared to judge, ready to bring forth the end of the world. The true Final Judgment has awaken. Having the memory of being bond to Zuse and filed with inside of how the world worked from the perspective of a mortal he prepared to get back to earth. Before he took off he was approached by shadow, a darkness that would chill the bones and bring only misery. He was none other then his dear brother Death. And in the dark abyss of Judgment's hood it could have been heard a dear laugh followed by a terrifying grin. The end was near... Powers Powers and abilities: Total control of any magic ( holy, dark, demonic, light ) in other words he has an omnipotent power over matter Power to open the gates of Hell and Haven He possesses the power of all his brothers ( not as powerful as theirs ). With that he is able to control the forces of the nature, to control the earth elements, to control the darkness, and shift reality by his will. He has the Hooded men’s gift of Judgment. With that he is able to use the sins of his enemies to make them weaker and even instantly kill them by controlling and ripping the sins out of their souls He possess infinite durability, He can survive a destruction of a multiverse. His eyes are red from the blood of the innocent, he can judge all just by looking at them, he can see their sins and the innocent they had killed He can summon souls of defected enemies to serve him. He can teleport Run with super speed Fly with the speed of light Super human strength Resistance to any quantum attacks and magical attacks He fights using energy and he infuses his fists with the energy He can rip apart souls from the bodies He can cause the person to experience his deepest nightmare Using his magic he can make almost anything He can change his shape almost anything and anyone resistant to power stealing. Using his super speed he often uses the powers of the wind He can infuse any weapon with his powers He can summon any weapon that has been infused with his powers He can turn invisible He can speak to animals He can make pure-light or pure-darkness weapon constructs ------------------------------------------- Powers as the Final Judgment: Endless raw power and near omnipotence Total control over matter Ultimate durability No weaknesses, resistant to mind control and mental abilities Ultimate control over souls Ultimate control over Judgment Force since he is the true face of the Divine Judgment The power to open the gates of Hell and Heaven The finger of Judgment, the power to ultimatly judge anyone and anything Able to see into the future and past and judge a perso for their sins that they have done or will do Limitations: Cannot create life, nor a soul Is forbidden to destroy a soul Weaknesses When He teleported to the DC universe he gained a personality and a free will, with that he got some weaknesses: He is can be influenced in his thinking, which results to weakness to mental attacks and mind control Equipment The armor of Judgment- full body armor created by fusing 5 black holes. The Words of Justice- magical floating words that keep his powers lowered and not allowing him to reach his prime, but also giving him a free will and personality which also creates a weakness to mental The Crystal of vengeance- he can summon a spirit, companion, that can shield him from mental attacks for a limited time Trivia Creator: Zuse Co-Creator: Lantern Landen The Judgment force- The black hooded man, Judgment, is the embodiment of the balance of the universe and justice. He is also the embodiment of Divine Judgment and the power he has to control the gates of hell and heaven are the force known as the Judgment Force. The only way to remove the judgment force from its bound host is by using the power of the spear of Destiny. MGOT105_AUDIO-PC-14-16.38.000.jpg|Zuse in Wasteland MGOT105_AUDIO-PC-14-16.43.340.jpg MHQS103_AUDIO-PC-14-16.23.040.jpg|Zuse using holy powers MHQS103_AUDIO-PC-14-16.23.090.jpg|Zuse using dark powers Category:Heroes Category:Celestial Category:Male